An Aaron's Advneutres "What If Story": The Origin of Lucifer
This is a What If Story about how Lucifer became The Ruler of Darkness. Prologue Long ago, before The United Universe was still seperated. Their was once a beautiful and mighty Kingdom, called Paradise, The Divine Kingdom, this world would eventually become known as, Kingdom Hearts. However everything changed when a new heart came into being, the arrival of a new Archangel, named, Lucifer. Chapter 1 *Lucifer: *waking up* Huh...? Where, Where am I? *???: Welcome Lucfier, Son of The Dawn. *Lucifer: What? *turns to see Athena* Who are you, and What is this place? *Athena: My Name is Athena. Welcome to The Divine Knigdom, Paradise. This is your home. *Lucifer: My Home? *Athena: Yes, but to others, This is Kingdom Hearts. *Lucifer: Ah........Kingdom Hearts. *Sometime Later, Lucifer now traveling in his new home, soon comes along his new brothers, and good life long friends, who eventually will become his enemies. The Archangels, Gabrial, and Michael. *Lucifer: Hello *Gabrial: Hello there. *Michael: You must must be new. *Lucifer: Yeah actually, My name is Lucifer. *Michael: Well all I can say, is that you are on of our most powerful and most beautiful of all Angels. *Lucifer: *chuckles* Chapter 2 Life continued in Paradise, and life was peaceful, and full of adventures. Lucifer had never felt so happy in his life to have such a wonderful home, and fantastic friends. However, one fateful day......... *Lucifer: *sees Athena* Athena. Athena, What's going on? I noticed the pillars were vanishing and......Athena? *Athena: *crying* *Lucifer: Athena,.... Your crying. What's wrong? *Athena: Look there, Lucifer. *points to the earth* What do you see? *Lucifer: *looks down at the other worlds* It looks like a war is going on. *Athena: Yes, The War is Destroying our home. *Lucifer: What's causing this war? *Athena: The X-Blade. *Lucifer: Is that some sort of sword? *Athena: Yes. *Lucifer: I see. Little did Lucifer know, but what he was watching was the near end of The Keyblade War, an ancient battle between the Keybladers of Light and Darkness, until finally. KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Lucifer: Oh My Goodness. The War had ended, and Paradise was becoming a cold, grey, barren wrold, however, Lucifer soon discovered glitters of light remaining in children. They used their lights to revive Paradise only to have the true Light still in the Darkness, as a Gateway now called, Kingdom Hearts. *Athena: My Goodness! *Lucifer: Incredible. Chapter 3 Centruies later, Lucifer, now in his new castle, stares in aww, as the other angels become Gods and Goddess, such as Athena, Poseidon, and Zeus. While Lucifer was given nothing. Soon, he started to become jealous not only at his Godly Masters, but soon life in the light. But then the final straw was pulled, when The Gods proclaimed that they must help and protect humans from a new threat, The Heartless. Lucifer couldn't stand anymore of it, and left, The Heartless were of little concern to him. Unaware that Michael was following him. Eventually, Lucifer retunred to his palace, enraged with jealousy, when Michael appeared. *Michael: Lucifer, WAIT! *Lucifer: What do you want, Michael? I'm busy. *Michael: Why are you so upset about? You know that it well only lead to you becoming one of The Heartless. *Lucifer: I've heard enough about that! Don't ever mention those creatures in my presence. *Michael: You also forget that we have to protect the humans now. They alone can stop those creatures with the Keyblades. *Lucifer: SILENCE! *Michael: *shocked* Lucifer... *Lucifer: So What if The Humans can stop the Heartless, after all, They're the ones who caused there creation in the first place. So they should be stopped. *Michael: Lucifer, Think of what you're saying, you're saying that our ways are wrong. They are our leaders, our masters, our High Lords. *Lucifer: If that is my destiny, then I'll rise to power to overthrow them, and rise above all the rest. *Michael: Lucifer, NO! *Lucifer: Too late, Michael. Much too late, now leave! *Michael: Lucifer, you're making a huge mistake. *flies away* *Lucifer: You'd never understand. Chapter 4 Lucifer still under the service of Gods, still ponders on a way to overpower them. Until a mysterious man appeared and gave the advice he needed. Unaware of his own ambitions waiting in the works. *Lucifer: No matter what it takes, I will become the highest among all. But what am I to do inorder to achieve it? *???: If so, then why haven't you done your plan at this moment? *Lucifer: Who's There?! *???: Worry not, I come in peace, so I bring you no harm. *steps out* *Lucifer: And you are? *Cloaked man: It does not matter. *Lucifer: What do you want anyway? *Cloaked man: I've come to see the door to this world. *Lucifer: What do you mean? *Cloaked man: Your world is being devored. *Lucifer: How? *Cloaked man: Swallowed into Darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed into Chaos. There is so very much too learn, and you understand so little. *Lucifer: What do I have to do? *Cloaked man: Embrass what lies within your heart. Open it and welcome the Darkness. Once you know how too control it, you will understand everything. Lucifer unable to understand what the man says, allows his heart too the darkness, and finally gains the power he needs to overthrow Paradise. Now he goes off to gather his rebellion, and prepare for war. With great amounts of Pride within him. *Cloaked man: *begins to fade* Take a look at this tiny place. For a heart seeking freedom, this world is prison, surrounded by hope and light. So, this angel sought out to escape from his prison. He sought out a way to gain true peace, and your opening your heart too darkness. Chapter 5 A moment later, Lucifer, along with his army prepare for there battle against there former allies. Lucifers Second-In-Command, Beelzebub, Readies the troopers. Soon, The army marches towards the highest of all palaces. *Beelzebub: The troops are ready, My Lord. *Lucifer: Excellent. Get there attention. *Beelzebub: By your Command. *Lucifer: Soon, The World will be mine! *laughing* The Divine Palace, home place to the Gods of all worlds. Their leader, known simply as Kamui, is soon startled when Michael brings news a little too late. Soon, Lucifer and his rebellion, appears to claim what he believes to be his, the title of Highest of all Gods. *Michael: Kamui, I'm afraid we have problems. *Kamui: Hmm, Michael. What's the matter? *Lucifer: I'm the matter. *Kamui: Lucifer, I should've known you were trying to do something like this. *Lucifer: Oh, and how's that? *Kamui: You heart seems to be tainted by your own Pride. Just as I feared. *Lucifer: Don't lecture me fool. I'm more powerful than the others, and I deserve what's mine. *Kamui: It appears we can not reason with you. Your foolish intentions, ambitions, and Pride, will destroy you. *Lucifer: I don't think so. *snaps* Soon the whole army appeared behind Lucifer, armed for combat. *Kamui: What are you doing? *Lucifer: I'm declaring war, for control of Paradise. *Kamui: If that is your desire, than so be it. But I warn you, You've made a grave mistake on this. I hope you understand what will happen should you fail. *Lucifer: Humph. So you say, but I've had enough of your nonsense. Senile fools. Chapter 6 The next day, the moment of truth had arrived. The two sides, friend and foe, brother and sister, stood face to face, foot to foot. Waiting for who would strike first. *Athena: Lucifer... *Lucifer: It's over, Kamui. Soon, I'll finally take my rightful place as Highest Among all the Gods. *Kamui: It's not too late, Lucifer. Come to reason, we can make a compromise. *Lucifer: I already said that this conversation is closed. So, I'm not about to stop now. *draws his sword* Attack! *Kamui: *lifts his staff* Foreward! *Armies: *cheers* The two forces lased out at eachother. Two conflicting forces, who were once brothers. Only too face each other as enemies. *Poseidon: There too many of them. *Athena: Keep going, don't stop, otherwise, Lucifer will win. The war raged on as the two faorces took heavy blows one after another. It almost seemed like the light would fail, until finally... *Kamui: *knocked down, and grunts* *Lucifer: Looks like I've won. Soon, this world and the entire universe will be mine. *laughing* *Kamui: Not...Yet. *glowin in background* *Lucifer: What?! As if a sign had been answered, Michael and his Angel bretherin had arrived. *Michael: To Arms! Protect the gods, and humans. *Angels: *cheers* *Lucifer: Impossible! *Gabrial: Lucifer! You just don't Get It! *Lucifer: Your the ones who don't understand! I will become a GOD! *Michael: Not this time. Michael soon swoops in and strikes, inflicting serious damage to him, causing him to fall. *Lucifer: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls* *Beelzebub: LUCIFER! The rebellion, confused and weary without there leader, begin to dissipate, allowing the other forces to strike back, defeating the rebellion and plunging them into darkness. *Kamui: You brought yourself to this. And for that, you and your rebellion are exiled. *Lucifer: This is only the beginning, I will return, someday, and when I do, I will become more powerful than ever. And as soon, as they fell, Lucifer and his army were gone. *Kamui: Then we'll be waiting. Chapter 7 The rebellion crushed and defeated, now felt only saddness and depair as they lay injured and scarred. All that is, except for one. Lucifer, saw this as a sign of new life, used to his new powers. *Lucifer: So, that's how its going to be. Well, I can assure them, that my will has never been stronger than ever. As he spoke, his army began to rise with new power, following there leader through and through. *Lucifer: Soon, all will be ours, and we shall rule all! For as of now, This world shall be reborn into the Dark Palace, Known as Pandemonium, The Kingdom of Darkness! Soon, at his command he struck a bolt of lightning into the lava, as there wings changed color and flew. The ground exploded with dark magic, as it formed a great fortress. Temples and pillars rose from the fire and turned into stone, eventually a whole Kingdom appeared and grew higher, and higher, until finally... *Warriors: *gazing in awe* *Lucifer: Welcome to your new home. And from this moment foreward, I, Lucifer, am The Lord of Darkness, an Evil God, behold to the humans, witness The Devil, HIMSELF! *laughs* *Warriors: LONG LIVE LORD LUCIFER! *Cheers* A new world was born, a world forged in darkness, a world of evil. A world called, Pandemonium, The Kingdom of Darkness. Here, Lucifer was, and shall always be, King of The Night, and The Dark Lord of Pandemonium. The End Category:Aaron The Wise '91 Category:Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's Adventures Category:What-If Stories